A welcome Inconvenience
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: part two to my story "Kiss you goodbye" Lanie/Esposito


Title: A welcome Inconvenience

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Castle any of its characters, Scripts and etc. I just love this show, I also have no stock or anything in ABC tv.

Rating: T for Teen or Pg-13 for thematic elements

Author note: I was really surprised and of course thrilled with how well my first Castle fic, Titled "Kiss you goodbye" was recieved. I thank everyone who gave me such kind reviews, I know I'm not the best writer and my grammer isn't the greatest either, This is of course the second part to that fiction but you don't haft to read them in order. In the first one it was Castle and Kate and I mentioned that Lanie was going to Espositos so this fiction is what happens then. After this I may write another fiction with Kate and Castle, The idea is there so we'll see, I hope everyone who read the first one enjoys this, I hope everyone reading this one without the first Loves it and checks out the first!

She paced back in forth infront of the doors leading up into his apartment building, She hadn't had the nerve to push the buzzer button yet, She had been pacing back in forth for about twenty minutes, "This is crazy" She muttered to herself before taking a deep breath and pushing the button.

A few seconds and then, "Hello?" She froze, He spoke again, "Hello? Is someone there" She opened her mouth and was going to say something but all that came out was a noise that sounded to her like someone choking a cow. She winced and walked a few feet away before turning around, "Hello?"

Shaking her head she turned and started down the street, Kicking herself for being stupid, Yes Kate had her man that didn't mean that everyone did. "Lanie?" She heard her name and quit walking, She turned around, Esposito was standing infront of his apartment complex, He was holding the door open with one hand and his gun in the other, He only had on his boxers and a gray t-shirt, She gulped.

"Hi" It was the first thing that came to mind and she gave a weak smile, He looked confused, "uhm, Hi" She stood on the street for a second wishing a bolt of lightning would hit her where she stood, "Is something wrong?" He asked looking at the door, She then realized he couldn't walk to her and risk being locked out so she went towards him.

"No, No, Nothings wrong" She shook her head, and he watched her, "Is it Kate?" She sighed at the pinch of jealousy, Kate, He was worried about Kate, Of course they all were but the fact that he immediately thought of her hurt a tiny bit, She should have figured as much though he was a man, All the men wanted Kate.

"Sort of, I uhm...I thought I'd stop and tell you Castle is back" She decided it wasn't a complete lie, Castle was there right now with Kate and she was here with him, He nodded, "Well, I would have found out tomorrow" He said and she felt stupid for him stating the obvious, "Right, Well no actually they're taking some time off" He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She nodded.

"How did that come about?" He asked and she wondered if he were really interested or too nice to tell her to go away, "Oh, It's a long story" She sighed and started to walk away shaking her head she made it two feet until he spoke, "Lanie" She turned and he motioned inside with his head, "I've got time for a good story"

She turned and bit her lip, She wasn't usuall a nervous person, She was always wacky and headstrong and she could get smart and sassy with Kate and the other men at the precinct but when it came right down to being alone with the one she had been crazy over for the past few years she felt intimidated.

Still, She followed him in the doors, Actually he held the door open and she stepped inside then he went around her. The lobby was Huge and led to a set of stairs to the left the elevators were to the right but had a sign reading OUT OF ORDER on them, He started up the steps she followed.

They stopped on the thrid floor and he went in a door that was open she stopped at the threshold to take it all in. It definitely wasn't as classy as Castles or as cozy as hers and Kates but it was a nice apartment, The kitchen light was on and she could hear the television coming from what she guessed was the bedroom.

"Sit down, I was just making something to eat, You can jion me if you want to" He nodded towards a bar that spanned between the kitchen and the living room Before heading into the bedroom, There were two barstools on the livingroom side allowing her to watch him in the kitchen, She shut the door behind her and went to sit down. "Thank you, But really I don't want to impose" She called into the bedroom without looking. He came out with a pair of blue jeans on, "Nonsense, Impose on what would have been dinner alone and a movie in bed"

He went into the kitchen and moved to the stove, She watched him a second, "What are you making?" He grinned, "Chicken Alfredo with three different cheeses and penne' pasta" She had to admit she was impressed and it smelled divigne, "Well, Maybe I'll try some"

"You better or you won't get dessert" He winked and turned to reach under his side of the bar, He sat a wine glass infront of her and one for himself before pouring red wine into them both, "I really shouldn't be drinnking, I already had vodka at Kate's I need to be able to get myself home" She stated before picking up her glass and taking a small sip of the wine, Esposito watched her a second and winked when he spoke, "Who says you're going home tonight?" He took a drink with that smile of his then turned back to the stove, Usually she would have a smart, Sarcastic remark but this time she just swallowed her wine and took a deep breath.

After dinner was done he moved a barstool around to the other side of the bar/island that served as his table and sat down serving them both a ridiculous amount of food, Lanie tried hers first and he watched, "Well?" She nodded, "it's amazing really" He began eating as well and they ate in comfortable silence until he spoke.

"So what happened at Kates?" She shrugged, "Well I went to see her, She was getting totally wasted sitting on her couch listening to sappy love songs and staring at the book Castle wrote. I got her to drink some coffee only after she cried her eyes out and I poured some vodka into it. She was a mess, That poor poor girl"

Esposito nodded, "Ryan and I were going to check up on her after we finished our paperwork the cheif said you were swinging by so we figured we wouldn't be needed" She took another sip of wine and nodded, "Well, I knocked for about fifteen mintues before I had to use the emergency key she gave me to get in, I convinced her we should go away for awhile, somewhere just the two of us, She wasn't interested so I told her we would go to her dads and see if he wanted to go somewhere. I don't know where I was planning on us going or what I would do when we go to her dads but I knew she needed away from here for awhile"

Esposito by now had emptied his plate and most of his wine, He refilled his glass and hers as well, She had ate almost her entire plate as well but he took it after she pushed it away, "Go On, What happened?" She took a sip of wine it was an excellent bottle, "We packed her bags and were getting in the taxi, I wanted to swing by my place first, Kate was making sure she had her keys and Castle just came walking up, Turns out he was just as miserable without Kate as she was without him" She shook her head and he began pulling something out of the fridge.

He turned around with two plates of double chocolate cheesecake, "Before you get exctied I bought this because it's a weakness but I haft to swear you to secrecy because Ryan would give me heck for it" She nodded and he set the two plates down, " So what happened to Gina?"

Lanie had almost forgotten she was talking the cake was amazing, "Uh...I don't really know, He came to Kate and when I left they were going up to her apartment together, I wish you and Ryan and the Captain could have seen them, They just look so right together"

He waited a second or two before grinning, "So that still doesn't tell me one thing" She looked up from her plate, "What are YOU doing HERE, Lanie?" She dropped her fork to her plate with a loud clang, "You're right, I should be going" She slid off the stool and headed for the door. He caught up to her halfway, Grabbing her arm he spun her around into his arms and kissed her.

He didn't let go of her, His arms slid around her waist and for the first time she noticed he was a little taller then she, His tongue slid against hers and she made a little noise that could havs sounded like a protest if it weren't for the way she melted against him.

He pulled away after they were both breathless burying his face against her neck and placing kisses there, "Lanie, I'm crazy about you, I've always been crazy about you" She bit her swollen lip, "Really?" He nodded, "Really, Now tell me" He pulled away slightly to look in her eyes, "Why did you come here tonight?" She hesitated and he spoke, "Just say it Lanie, please say it so I can finally have you without feeling like I used you" She took a deep breath, "I came to tell you I was in love with you" He kissed her again a little more passionate this time and without holding back he devoured her.

He pulled back again after a few seconds, "Are you drunk?" She shook her head, "No" He nodded, "In the morning are you still going to mean everything you said and did tonight?" She nodded, "Yes, I'll mean it" He kissed her quickly, "I love you, You know that right?" She nodded, "Good, Because I meant what I said too" She looked confused and he smiled before leaning down and scooping her bridal style into his arms, "You're not going home tonight, Or any night, You're home is here now" He started back towards his bedroom and she actually blushed burying her face in his neck.

He dropped her onto his bed before tunring to shut off the tv, She put out her hands to stop him from coming down beside her, "What's the matter? You're not nervous are you?" She shrugged, "Yeah, A little, To be honest I don't know what I thought would happen if I came here tonight but this isn't it" He kissed her forehead, "Well, I've waited for you longer then Castle waited for Kate, If he gets to spend the night with her, It's only fitting we get the same thing, Don't you think?" She nodded, "Yeah, I guess so" She smiled.

He kissed her cheek then her neck then her ear, "You know sometimes down in the morgue as morbid as that place is there were times all I wanted to do was set you onto one of those tables and finally let go" She grinned. "Really?" He nodded "Really" She moved her hands around his neck, "Well, To tell you the truth I always had a fantasy about you at all the crime scenes, One that involves your handcuffs" He grinned, "Wider, Oh I think that can be arranged"

THE END

Read and Review and If you haven't yet check out the first past to this story, "Kiss you Goodbye" If you've read both then reread rereview and keep your eye out for my next Castle fic, which as of now doesn't have a name. Thank you and Happy reading and HAPPY CASTLE SEASON 3 to all Beckett/Castle lovers and Lanie/Esposito lovers, These fics are for you!

54fac928-5ab0-46cb-b746-ee8e19845db4

1.03.01


End file.
